Heroes Of Olympus meet FANFICTION!
by whatisnate
Summary: Ethan, Luke, Zoe, Bianca(who are form the past),Percy, Nico,Annabeth,The Stoll's, Reyna, Clarisse, Christ, Piper,Jason,Leo,Thalia,Will,Frank, Hazel,Rachel,Octavian,Grover and Tyson; all got picked out of their lives and put in a place with a small laptop. They must read Fanfict's to go back to their normal lives (well as normal as u can get for a halfblood)(rated T for cursing)
1. Coming together

"OKAY! EVERYONE CALM THE HECK DOWN!" Yelled Annabeth, all the demigods froze in spot looking right at the daughter of Athena. "Now, Luke put Backbiter away, and sit far way from Percy, Nico you can stay with Bianca, Leo stop checking Zoe out, Rachel you are the oracle so shut the fuck up Octavian, Stoll's, you need to stop checking out Reyna, Jason, Percy, Thalia, Piper, Frank, Hazel Clarisse, and Christ calm down, Grover be nice to Tyson, and Ethan, you...Your good just where you are." Annabeth said. Luke sneered at Percy. "Okay," he said after a moment of silence. "Why and where am I." he ordered. Everyone turned back to Annabeth. "I-uh-um-" just the the room went black. "Hay! Who trued out the light!" yelled almost all the guys. Just then a small light appeared at the other end of the room. Zoe, who stood ni=ext to it lift it up first. "It's a laptop! with a message from Hermes!" explained Zoe as she found a chair and seat. "Well what does it say?" asked Bianca, Zoe looked back at the screen and read out loud.

 **"** ** _Dear Demigod and other,_**

"Oh gee, THANKS!" Grover said sarcastically. Zoe rolled her eyes.

 _ **You must be wondering why you are all her. Well you are her because the fates needed to test something and yeah. So don't kill anyone or it will affect not only them but you too! In order to leave and get back to your own past and lives, you all must read these Fanfiction's. Good Luck to all. Oh P.s, Athena says "Percy stay away from Annabeth.**_

 _ **-Bye Hermes and Olympians.**_

"Well let's get reading!" said Conner, his twin nodded. "Okay, so who's reading first?" asked Nico. "ME!" called Thalia. Zoe past the computer over the the daughter of Zeus who looked at the title.

 **Heroes of Olympus: Truth or Dare**

 **By: deadcat303**

Will sighed. "This should be good."

 ** _(A/N: Okay so it's me ZerenaGrace, sorry for such a short chapter, but trust me, next chapter will be long.)_**


	2. Truth or DARE

_**(Okay, so just Like I said I'd make it longer-NO HOMO! so here's chapter two)**_

 **A/n Hey guys! Soooooooo I decided to do a Heroes of Olympus Truth or Dare! I hope you find it funny and if you have any truth or dares please comment them! Enjoy!**

"Enjoy? ENJOY? HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY THIS? YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE US!" yelled Leo.

 **Leo: Enjoy? ENJOY? HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY THIS? YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE US!**

Leo huffed "That's what I just said story Leo!"

 **Me: Geez, Leo, calm down. I though you liked funny stuff.**

 **Leo: I wouldn't call getting tortured funny!**

 **Percy: I agree**

 **Me: Hmph. You guys are no fun**

 **Jason: Of course we'e fun! Lots of fun! Aren't we fun, guys?**

 **Annabeth: No, you guys are all dense idiots.**

 **Percy: Hey! At least I'm not afraid of spiders!**

 **Annabeth is mad: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

Annabeth looked over at Percy. "Yeah, what did you say?"

 **Leo: She's actually going to bash your head into seaweed. I'm going to go get my camera!**

 **Me: Uh-oh. Percy better run**

 ***Percy starts running***

 **Annabeth: You can't run forever!**

 **Me: Okay guys! Calm down! Let's start the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan-**

"What! I don't belong to any one!" said Clarisse.

 **Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

 **2nd Disclaimer: Yes, I have two disclaimers. I just use it because I've seen mean comments on other fan fictions. I did not copy any fanfic. If this is similar to any fanfic I sincerely apologize!**

"Okay guys, now I'm done the summery, how'd like to read?" asked Thalia, Conner stepped up grinning. "I'll read from here on Thal's." he said taking the laptop.

 **Chapter 1~**

 **It was a normal day at CampHalf-Blood until...**

Percy frowned, 'when had camp ever been normal?' he thought. Maybe the writer mint as normal for a demigod,

 **Percy: Hey guys! Let's play truth or dare!**

 **Annabeth: Truth or dare? I don't think so. I suck at that game.**

 **Piper: Awww, come on, Annabeth! It'll be fun!**

 **Jason: Yeah, this is probably the first good idea Percy's ever had in his life**

 **"What! I've had lots of good idea's!" said Percy as he glared at Jason. "Uh-huh, yeah okay there." muttered Jason.**

 **Percy: What did you say?**

 **Annabeth: Break it up, you two. Fine, I'll play.**

 **In Cabin Three**

 **Me: So just spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a truth or dare. Then that person spins the bottle and so on.**

 **If you refuse then you must take off an article of clothing. You cannot lie. Make sure you have written your will before this game. Just in case you die.**

 **Everyone gasped "DIE!" They all asked together.**

 **Percy: Where did you come from? And what do you mean, die?**

 **Me: I'm the author! And you do know you're playing truth or dare? This game is more powerful then all the gods combined!**

Octavian began to smile sickly making Ethan nerves to be around.

 **Thunder booms and Zeus appears.  
**  
 **Zeus: What did you say?!**

 **Me: Go away or I'll call Hera**

Annabeth scuffed "The Author spelled Hera wrong." she said, everyone but the 7 and Nico, Thalia got that. "Uh, what do you mean Annabeth? I have dyslexia-and even I know how to spell Hera." said Christ. "No, Hera is spelled B.I.T.C.H." she said, then thunder boomed for real that time.

 **Zeus: Oh, well...I'll be going now. You know, 'cuz I'm busy and stuff. NOT because I'm afraid of Hera**

 **Me: Yeah, sure. Keep deluding yourself**

 **Annabeth: Ohhhhhhkay. This girl is insane**

 **Me: Just play already!**

 **Annabeth: Fine! I'll spin the bottle**

 **It lands on Jason**

 **Annabeth: Jason, truth or dare**

 **Jason: *Grins* Dare!**

 **Annabeth grins evilly Jason is seriously reconsidering his choice.**

 **Annabeth: I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and tell them that they look like overgrown toads and that they should seriously change their wardrobes**

 **Jason pales**

 **Jason: B-but they'll kill me!**

 **Percy: Dude, just do it! I'll go get a camera!**

 **Jason walks over to the Aphrodite cabin and shout at them. "You all look like overgrown toads! You should seriously change your wardrobes!"**

 **A moment of silence...then shouts of outrage. "Get him!" Jason starts running for his life. A cloud of pink glitter and makeup right behind him. The girls in the Aphrodite cabin are putting glitter all over him and the boys are shouting curses in Greek. Soon, Jason come back and he's wearing a pink dress with lipstick and bows in his hair.**

 **Percy starts snapping pictures and Piper suppresses a giggle. Annabeth grins.**

 **Jason: Please kill me now.**

 **Piper: What did you leave me in your will?**

 **Percy: Dude, you look like a clown**

 **Jason: Shut up. Annabeth, I'm getting revenge**

 **Annabeth: You can try**

 **Jason spins the bottle and it lands on Piper**

 **Jason; Piper, truth or dare?**

Conner stopped reading. "That's all and then at the bottom there's a note." he said. Will taped Conner's shoulder. The son of Hermes glanced up. "Can I?" Will asked, Conner nodded handing it over.

 **Sorry for that small bit! I'll have ore soon, I promise!**

 **Jason: Please don't Just forget about this and never write about it again!**

 **Me: Never! Mwah ha ha!**

 **Jason slowly walks toward anywhere but near this crazy and insane girl**

 **Me: I'll find you!**

Jason paled for real. "Is she here?" he whispered to Piper. She shook her head. "No Jason, no she's not. It's just a Fanfict." she assured him, that when Jason's eyes widened. "That what they want you to THINK!" he hissed. Will started looking for a new story and paused, laughing his head off. "What is it?" asked Percy. Will looked at the son of Poseidon and Luke. "This is a fanfic about sex." he said. Octavian sighed. "About dam time we start reading something good." he said. Will shook his head murderously. "No, I mean the two people having sex are Luke and Percy." he explained, everyone roared in laughter meanwhile Luke and Percy blushed deeply red. "Let's just read this bull shit and get it over with." groaned Percy. Will handed he laptop over to Nico. Who started to read.


End file.
